


One Shots of Captain Swan

by ThereWasADreamer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereWasADreamer/pseuds/ThereWasADreamer
Summary: This will be a series of one shots about Captain Swan, especially about the time after s6. It also can be that I post colifer one shots too. Rating will go up to M or E in later chapters.





	One Shots of Captain Swan

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this fanfiction on ff.com and finally I can post it here too.  
> Well between the final battle and the scenes of their happy beginnings there seemed to be a little leap in time of a few days, at least it looked like that to me. So this is my version of what could've happened. Have fun reading!

It was still early. The first shafts of sunlight were beaming through the window. This was one more reason why she loved that she brought this house. It was just the right place and what's better than waking up like this? Laying in their bed with eyes closed, enjoying the quietness, feeling the love of her life right behind her while the early morning sun tickled her nose.  
They came back from their honeymoon almost two days ago and yesterday there was a big dinner at Granny's. Almost everyone was already there, only Belle and Gold with their baby arrived later. They all celebrated their new beginnings, their new life and of course the return of the newlyweds. It was really amazing and everyone was in such a great mood. Sailing away with Killian on the Jolly Roger, having time just for one another, was so wonderful. But she also loved to be back at home, to be near her family and to sleep in her own bed. 

After the final battle was won they all met at Granny's to get together and spending the evening as a family after all what happened. On this evening Henry wanted to sleep at Regina's house because it would be the first night for Killian and Emma as husband and wife. Right after they arrived at home Killian told her his plan which he thought about since he climbed up the beanstalk with David in the Enchanted Forest. His plan was to spend their honeymoon on the Jolly Roger and sail away from Storybrooke for a while. Both haven't had really the time to talk about how they would spend those days. So this idea formed inside his head and he would do anything to make it special and wonderful for both of them.  
At first Emma was concerned because she didn't want to leave so shortly after the past days. But Killian insisted that this would be exactly the right moment before another villain would come to make a hell out of their life. Emma didn't need long to agree though, even more after she looked into his beautiful, blue eyes which glanced at her in such a cute way. When they finished discussing everything out, they spend the night without much sleep. On the next day they shipped away for about 10 days and enjoyed every single minute together.

While Emma still bathed in her memories of the last days the man behind her stirred, stretched and pulled her softly closer into his arms. Nuzzling his nose into her soft curls he sighed and tangled his legs with hers. “Good morning.”, Emma smiled softly and put her hand over his while turning her head a bit to look at him out of the corner of her eyes. “Morning luv.”, Killian mumbled and gently kissed her shoulder. “How did ya sleep?”, he asked when Emma turned around in his arms to look at him in a better way.  
He still had no idea how he deserved this woman, this home, friends, an actual family. But moments like this made everything so real when he just could look into those bright, green eyes as long as he wanted, feeling her in his arms and against his body. He realized again how lucky he really was.

Emma's hand found it's way to his bared chest while her other arm wrapped around his waist. A bashful smile surrounded her lips and instead of answering she looked down to where her hand was resting. If she was honest to herself, this was the best sleep she had in a long time. Of course she always slept quiet and in piece when Killian was beside her. She just couldn't find this kind of rest on the Jolly Roger. Emma really loved and enjoyed their honeymoon. It was the best adventure she had. They were on the sea and there were no other people who could disturb and bother them. They had a lot of time to talk, to discover new things about each other. Killian taught her some more pirate stuff and how to handle a ship. And of course they showed their deep love to one another in the evenings, nights and mornings, sometimes during the day too. Especially this thought made her cheeks blush a bit.  
But the time in between wasn't that easy especially at the beginning. The first two days Emma felt terribly sick to her stomach. Killian already wanted to go back but Emma insisted that it would get over. Fortunately for both of them, Emma really felt better on the third day. But during the nights she could feel the rocking of the ship even more and that's why she couldn't sleep very well.

Suddenly she heard Killian laugh and Emma looked up again with raised brows. “Aye, ya don't need to answer, luv. I know ya didn't enjoyed sleeping on my ship as much as other things.” Emma's cheeks darkened in a deep red. “I'm sorry!” She looked at him apologizing before she squinted her eyes though. “But how do you know?” His smile didn't leave his lips and of course he noticed the changes on her beautiful face. With crimson red cheeks she looked even more enchanting, if it was possible. “Well, ya turned around every few minutes and everytime the bed creaked. Especially when ya're not used to such a bed anymore, ya hear it a thousand times more.” His smile changed into a grin before he lowered his head to kiss his princess. After all the time he still could manage to make her blush. He wouldn't tell Emma but he found it was more than cute.

The moment his lips locked with hers she immediately kissed him back and every word she wanted to say was stifled in her throat. She just couldn't believe how he still effected her, that he still managed to make her blush so furious. But before she could deepen their kiss Killian lifted his head again. “What kind of a pirate ya are.” He teased, still with his cheeky grin in his face and with a voice that send goosebumps down her body. Emma could feel his pumping heart under her fingers, the charms of his necklace and the fine hair which tickled her palm. The tension between them thickened but his words screamed for revenge.  
As fast as she could she grabbed a pillow from above and threw it in his face. Emma knew that she wouldn't get away with it but at least he loosened his embrace and she jumped out of the bed. She just had to try but suddenly Emma felt his hook around her forearm and in the next moment he pulled her back into the sheets. 

A loud squeal escaped her mouth and Killian immediately hovered himself above her, pressing her softly into the mattress. “Ya're playing with fire, lass.” His voice sounded dangerous but Emma knew, saw it in his eyes that it was just for fun. “You started it and now you have to deal with the consequences.” She shrugged with a mischievous glint in her eyes and an amused smile on her lips.  
Killian saw it actually coming. She would get back to him and he didn't even mind. It was too much fun to tease her, bantering her and seeing how she was off right away, how she reacted to him. Gladly he reacted fast enough to pull her back onto the bed. He held both of her hands over her head with his good hand to make sure that she didn't slipped away again and with his left arm he pushed his weight up. “It rather looks like ya have to deal with the consequences, luv.” He answered with the same tone and raised his brow while he waited what she would do or say next.

Her eyes never left his while she laid under him and her lips mirrored his grin. It surprised her that he used his hook to pull her back into bed. His reflexes and movements were fast but Emma already had another idea. “I don't think so.”, was her answer and with these words she carefully bend her leg until her knee was exactly in the right place.  
The moment she fulfilled her movements, Killian's breath caught. He adjusted himself and squinted his eyes. “Bloody hell! Ya didn't do this.”, he cursed but Emma just shrugged again. “What do you mean?”, she tried to be as innocent as she could. They stared at each other and the tension between them was back again but Killian wasn't ready to give in yet. He still carried his weight on this left arm when he let her hands go but in the next second he started to tickle her. 

Emma couldn't help but laugh. He knew exactly where she was ticklish the most. Of course she tried to fight back but because of her fit of laughter, Emma was just too weak. With hands on her tummy she made a low attempt to fend herself. She already could feel her muscles hurting from all the laughing and squealing. “Stop...”, she pressed out and tried to take a deep breath.  
Killian let her go but his eyes followed every movement she made while he caught her between his legs. “Say sorry.”, Killian demanded with the same voice he had before. Emma panted and had to take deep breathes a few times. And still, she couldn't and didn't want to give in. Before she answered, she prepared herself to fight back this time. “Never!”

With a low growl Killian was already back at his task and tickled his beautiful wife. Hearing her laughing was like music in his ears. When they met and even during the following months he always asked himself how her laugh sounded. And now? He would go crazy if he ever had to miss it again.  
Emma knew that Killian wouldn't give in and she tried everything this time. But he sat on her legs and tickled her with fast moves, so she was just defenseless. Of course he was careful with his left arm. Though it was one more reason why she couldn't fight back in a proper way because he held her right arm down with his hook. “Please...stop...oh my gosh...”, she managed to squeal but this time he didn't stop.  
He even failed to keep his face serious and just grinned while watching her. He was clearly enjoying himself. “Say sorry and I stop.”, Killian reminded her again but this time he didn't interrupt. Her laughter echoed through the room and definitely through the whole house.  
“Please...oh my gosh...sorry.”, she breathed under her fit of laughter as she couldn't take anymore. Being true to his words, Killian stopped and with his raised brow he glanced down at her. “Did I hear right, lass?”, he asked amused. “I guess so.” he heard her small voice, saw her chest moving up and down while her hands were pressed to her tummy. “Good!” He chuckled and stretched carefully, pulling her back into his arms.

“That was unfair!”, she moaned breathlessly and pressed herself against him while kissing his jaw fondly. “Mhh, aye but I won.”, he grinned and carefully tugged a loose strand with his hook behind her ear. With her cheeks still flushed, she definitely was the most beautiful woman in all realms. Those quiet and detached moments were still new to him but he loved it, loved this woman with all his heart. His smile faltered and faded completely, instead a deep affection was seen in his eyes.  
Even if Emma saw this look a thousand times it still took her breath away. This all was new for her too. She never thought that she could ever have such a life. But her mom was right, being together is the true happiness and this wonderful man was hers. After all they've been through, she knew together they would conquer everything. “I love you!”, she whispered and moved her hand to his cheek, stroking his skin with her thumb in the most gentle way. “I love you too, Emma Jones.”, Killian answered immediately and pressed his lips against hers, slowly and lovingly. His hook pulled her carefully closer when he slightly moved his head. “Good morning, luv.”, he whispered against her lips with a soft smile. “Good morning, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course that was only one fluffy situation. If you liked it, just let me know and I'll write more about their honeymoon, first night as husband and wife etc. If you have any requests, just write me a pm or post it in the review. And please cut me some slack as English isn't my native language. Thank you for reading! Of course I'd be happy about reviews and stuff. :))


End file.
